Twist
by InuShinigami
Summary: He did not care about her thoughts on the matter. He never asked her if she wanted him. All that mattered was that she was his, even if he had to twist her till she snapped.
1. His Isabella

**_Author's Note:_** **Hello all! So, basically, this story is sort of an AU of my other story, "Tilt." This is based off of my original story drafts for my character Isabella, with her being younger in this and not joining the Shinigami, and this will probably be shorter while following the anime and manga less. Also, this story is going to slowly get a LOT darker, hence the M rating, and I intend to focus in more on character development and such. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Isabella.**

* * *

He was bored.

Boredom was a dangerous thing for a demon. When a being possesses such power and is left to its own devices amongst weak creatures such as humans, one can only imagine the damage that could ensue. The demon butler walked steadily down the hall, lost in thought as he recalled his previous master.

Ah, now _that_ had been a dull human. Such basic wants and pleasures, drowning himself in booze and loose women. Honestly, Sebastian should have just finished that deal quickly and left. He spent a majority of his time simply trailing the man or wandering the streets of London, looking for some form of entertainment…

And then he spotted _her_.

Such a curious child. So rare were her kind, especially ones with the potential for such raw power. She captured his attention quite quickly, and he soon after decided to keep her for himself. A rare treasure, finding one so innocent yet born so tainted… after all, half-demons were rare.

He still could not believe his foolishness at letting her slip from his grasp.

Sebastian had just finished repairing the back wall of the manner with those two buffoons, and all his other tasks had been finished earlier, leaving him with nothing to do except allow these unwanted thoughts to creep forward. Now was the time of day where he normally assisted Ciel with his business work or with any current lessons, but his master had yet to return from town with Tanaka and Mey-Rin. He could only imagine the trouble that clumsy maid could have caused—

"Sebastian!"

Ah, there they were.

Within a moment's time, he reached the mansion staircase and descended slowly into the main foyer. "Welcome back, my Lord. I hope things went smoothly in town."

The young Earl Phantomhive stood at the base of the stairs, clad in his usual dark blue suit and black eye patch, though oddly enough, he carried a wicker basket in his hands. As far as acknowledging Sebastian, though, he merely scoffed before turning a pointed expression towards Mey-Rin, who was practically shaking in excitement over something.

"Sebastian!" she cried out. "We got you a gift!"

The demon butler allowed a shocked look to fall over his face. "That was not necessary—"

"We did not seek it out," Ciel interrupted, his face trying portray disinterest, but amusement flashed in his visible eye as he held out the basket. "Just take it. I had to carry the damn thing so that Mey-Rin would not hurt her with her clumsiness."

"Her?..." he asked while carefully taking the basket from his Master.

"Oh, she is perfect!" the maid squealed in delight. "She knocked our Young Master out of the way of a carriage, and then we realized she didn't bother his allergies, so I _insisted_ we give her to you!"

"Allergies? What do you…" Sebastian's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He whipped open the top of the basket, and almost swooned at the sight.

"She's a bit malnourished," Mey-Rin stated as the butler delicately lifted out a fast asleep, sleek black cat from the confines of the basket, her fur shining with a lovely dark bluish sheen. "But she is so sweet and gorgeous, and we couldn't pass her up with the allergy thing. Ain't she lovely!"

Cradling the cat like she was made of glass, Sebastian marveled over her. "She's perfect…" As Mey-Rin had stated, the cat was certainly thin, but not sickly looking, fortunately. She dozed in his arms, curling into the warmth of his chest while flexing her claws into his dress shirt. But, when her eyes cracked open and gazed up at him, he felt his heart leap up into his throat.

"Her eyes…"

"Not a word of it, Sebastian." The harsh remark from his Master broke the butler's gaze from the cat. Ciel looked away at a wall, and Sebastian could understand why. "You will be solely responsible for her. Should we have guests, she must stay in your quarters, but otherwise, she may be left lose so long as she does not damage anything."

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian responded with a bow, clutching the now alert and loudly purring cat close.

With a nod, Ciel moved to walk away. "Very well. Take an hour or so to deal with her, and then come see me in my study."

As the young Lord strode towards the stairs, he could hear Baldroy and Finnian rush forward to greet the new inhabitant of the mansion. "Oh, she is so pretty!" Finny shouted. "What are you going to name her?!"

Before the butler could speak, Baldroy snatched the cat up and held her out in front of him. "You could name her Pepper." The cat began to growl, and Baldroy held her further out from him. "Or not…"

Mey-Rin grabbed the cat and cuddled her close. "What about Baby! She is really cute like one, yes…"

Then, Finny scooped the cat out of her arms and squeezed her to his chest, causing the cat to start flailing in his arms in a panic. "Oh, you should name her something like Lola! Or Violet! Or—"

A sharp pain shot through the back of Finny's head from a smack as Sebastian reclaimed his now frightened feline. "Please refrain from crushing my cat," Sebastian stiffly stated, scowling at the young man. Inwardly, he cringed at all the names suggested, unsure of how to go about naming his precious new pet.

"Belle."

All eyes turned towards Ciel who stood at the top of the stairs, staring directly at Sebastian with a purposeful gaze. Sebastian gave a casual smirk. "A perfect name, my Lord."

Ciel nodded and finally strode away, while Sebastian turned his gaze back to the cat in his arms. She met his gaze, and Sebastian had to agree with the name. The perfect name for the beautiful creature who held such hauntingly familiar eyes.

The dark blood red eyes of their dearly departed Isabella.


	2. His Loss

**_Author's Note:_ I am glad to see that the first chapter is gaining some interest! I hope you all continue to like this, even when it starts to get darker later on in the plot.**

 **Also, a quick note: the chapters will alternate between present day and flashbacks. So, here is a flashback!**

 **Tails307: Thanks! Not much up yet, but I should be posting more regularly now.**

 **Midnightsalem: Oh yay! I'm glad you are liking this. And I couldn't help myself with the cat angle. But yeah, i hope this becomes as popular as Tilt. Fingers crossed! XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Loss.**

* * *

 _Three Years Earlier_

* * *

Sebastian disliked hospitals.

Usually, a place so filled with hopelessness and sorrow would call to a demon such as himself, but he found them to overall be dreadfully boring

His Young Master sat solemnly across from Tanaka, listening to his family's old butler speak about the aftermath of the fire. Sebastian simply remained lost in thought, pleased with the luck he had been presented with.

Isabella. The little girl had thoroughly wormed her way into his favor over the years. She amused him, capturing his attention as what he thought would originally be a passing fancy, a way to pass the time during a particularly boring contract. Imagine his surprise when his visits to the eight-year-old increased as years passed, even leading to him holding out on collecting his contract's soul just to have more time to interact with her.

Breaking his train of thought, a woman with firey red hair burst through the door. "Ciel!" As she dashed forward to wrap his Young Master in a hug, Sebastian surmised that this must be Ciel's aunt. Someone on staff must have finally tracked the woman down.

After tears of relief from the woman followed by vague explanations of his whereabouts for the past month from his Young Master, his aunt, Madam Red, asked what the boy intended to do next.

"I shall have the manor rebuilt and take up my rightful position as Head of the Phantomhives," he stated as if his answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "The mantle of the Queen's Watchdog falls to me now."

Madam Red looked hesitant, obviously not pleased with that answer. "Ciel, you do not have to take up such a burden. You do not even know what the job entails."

"I am capable, Aunt An," he replied aloofly. "Besides, I shall have my cousin at my side. My father had been training her for years on the ins and outs of handling the Underworld of England to assist the Phantomhives: she can easily teach me."

Both his Aunt's and the old butler's eyes went wide, showing both intense worry and sadness. Sebastian felt his shoulders stiffen in concern before speaking. "What happened to Isabella?"

He noticed the sharp look from Ciel, the boy silently demanding where the demon had learned the name of his beloved cousin, but Sebastian could care less. No order had been made to explain and until then, he needed to know what had happened to the girl.

With a voice heavily laced with sorrow, Madam Red began to explain. "As you know, she had been staying with me while I recovered from my accident…"

* * *

 _Staring out the window of the carriage, Madam Red allowed a sigh to slip from her lips, her mind miles away. She would see_ him _today, as well as her beloved sister and dear little nephew. So bittersweet she usually feels when she sees them, but now, the feelings would only be more bitter than usual._

 _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

 _Madam Red broke from her thoughts, looking up to the young girl sitting across from her. The girl, more like a woman-child at the ripe age of sixteen, smiled softly at her aunt. She dressed in a deep blue dress with a fashionable corset lacing up the front as well as soft, loose sleeves. They bore no blood relation, but Madam Red liked to think them close, allowing her to treat the girl as if she were a younger sister, or sometimes, she mused, as if she were her daughter._

 _"Just… a little overwhelmed," she offered, choosing not to elaborate._

 _Standing up, the girl moved to sit next to her aunt, linking their arms as she gave her an understanding look. "You know, we could have put it off for a few more days. They would understand."_

 _"No," she firmly stated, shaking her head. "We cannot miss Ciel's birthday. You would hate that, and honestly, I need this." Before the girl could respond, Madam Red began fussing over the girl's hair, a beautiful ebony that shone with blue undertones in the light. "Oh, how I adore your hair: the waves always seem to fall perfectly."_

 _Huffing, the girl stated with a smirk, "Well, at least it has that going for it. I cannot get it to stay up in an up-do to save my life. I am jealous of your hair though. I love the red…"_

 _Scowling at the girl, she reached up and tugged off the veil attached to the girl's hair, uncovering her eyes. "If you like red, why hide your eyes so much?"_

 _The girl matched her aunt's scowl, her blood red eyes now visible. "You know why. Red hair is different from 'demon eyes'."_

 _Before she could respond, Madam Red's eyes drifted out the carriage window, and stared in horror at the Phantomhive manor._

* * *

"Everything was ablaze… we were both in shock, and when Tanaka stumbled out of the manor and stated that you and your parents were still inside…"

* * *

 _"Ciel!" her niece cried out, dashing towards the manor and the blazing fire. Madam Red made to grab Isabella's hand and hold her back, but the girl surprised her with her strength, easily pulling free and heading without hesitation straight into the fire…_

 _"Isabella!"_

* * *

Anguished eyes met Ciel's broken, visible one as she stated, "I am so sorry, Ciel… but Isabella never came back out."

* * *

Several hours later, standing in front of the remains of his manor, Ciel finally asked his butler the question that had been burning in his mind. "How did you know Isabella?"

Sebastian did not look at his Young Master as he spoke. "I met her as a child. She… _interested_ me."

Ciel narrowed his gaze at the demon. "What _interest_ would a demon have with her?" He seemed quiet, taking his time to answer, so Ciel demanded, "Answer me!"

"Intrigue at first. Then, things changed…" Deciding to be blunt, he looked towards Ciel. "I took your contract because of her. Because it would give me better access to her. Because truthfully, I intended to eventually take her as my mate."

Ciel stared in obvious shock as the butler turned his wine colored eyes back to the wreckage of the manor.

"Now, it appears that we both seek revenge against the ones who humiliated you… and I intend to make them regret the very day they were born."


	3. His Find

**_Author's Note:_ Yay! People seem to genuinely like this. I know its a bit slow right now, but soon *cough*** ** _next chapter_** ***cough* things are gonna speed up. Promise!**

 **Darkangelynn5: Thanks! I hope that you all continue to like this twist of Isabella~**

 **Midnightsalem: Major WTF moment for him. XD**

 **Tails307: Me too! Even half as popular would be fine. I still can't believe how popular Tilt is... Its so strange.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: His Find.**

* * *

Ciel did not know what to make of Sebastian's new pet.

She followed the butler everywhere, trailing after him as he went about his daily tasks and behaving surprisingly well for a random stray picked up off the streets. As expected, after about a week of proper feeding, she no longer looked emaciated, and thankfully, showed no signs of sickness.

Sebastian absolutely adored her, and whenever he believed Ciel to not be paying attention, he doted on and coddled the feline. For the most part, the cat seemed unimpressed with the affection, but enjoyed simply being near Sebastian, lounging in his lap or rubbing against his leg.

What shocked Ciel the most, however, was the cat's choice in her second favorite person. No, not Mey-Rin, who stroked the cat every chance she got, though the cat for the most part seemed accepting of the attention; nor was it Baldroy, who snuck the cat excessive amounts of milk and treats, which she graciously took even though Sebastian feared that she would eventually get fat; and neither was it Finny, the poor boy being avoided like the plague by the cat who still had not quite forgiven him for nearly crushing her to death. Tanaka and the cat only interacted when the feline would somehow curl atop the small man's head to sleep.

Ciel still did not know how to react to that.

But no, the blasted feline liked _him_ , Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog. Neither he nor Sebastian could fathom why, though Sebastian made many not so discreet comments about how cats and dogs should _not_ get along. Still, despite both their protests, whenever Sebastian found himself busy or out of the mansion for business, the cat followed after Ciel, never necessarily bothering or approaching him, but always hovering nearby, watching him.

Just like right now.

Sebastian was in town running an errand for him, and the damn thing sat curled up in a far chair of his study. She appeared to be asleep, but he could see her odd colored eyes occasionally crack open, looking over towards him to see what he was doing. He honestly should not care, but she was driving him _insane_.

Slamming his papers down on his desk, he shouted, "Cat!" The feline jolted up in the chair, eyes wide and focused on him. "Come here!"

As one would expect from a cat, she gave him a blank, 'Are you seriously calling me over like a dog?' look while not. Moving. An. Inch. Ciel practically growled in irritation. "Do not give me that look. Come. Here. Now."

She just blinked and then moved to lay back down.

For a moment, he considered how he was making demands of an animal, but he could not seem to care. He was about ready to march over and drag the stubborn creature over by the scruff of her neck, but then, his rational mind kicked in, and he sighed. "Belle…come here."

His voice was softer, not quite comforting but more neutral than usual. Her head perked up, and with slow, purposeful steps, she gracefully dropped from the chair to stride across the room, finally stopping after leaping up onto the dead center of the desk, sitting primly before the Earl.

She watched him with an almost curious expression as her tail curled across his papers and documents, not that he seemed to care. He leaned his face into his palm as he observed the cat currently observing him. "Are all cats as odd as you?"

She gave a soft mew in response before tilting her head to continue staring at him. Then, seeming to make up her mind, she trotted over the rest of the desk to climb into his lap. He began to protest, but she ignored him, curling up while softly purring. After a fews moments of not knowing what to do, he let out an irritated huff. "Damn cat…" he muttered as he laid a hand on top of her head and lightly scratched her ears, eliciting even louder purrs.

And that was how Sebastian found the two an hour later, his Belle asleep, curled up in his Master's lap, while his Master dozed in his chair, head in one hand while his other rested on the sleeping cat. An amused yet sinister smirk grew along the demon's face.

Oh, how he planned to tease his Master about this for some time to come.


	4. His Boredom

**_Author's Notes:_ I FINISHED THE NEXT FLASHBACK. I don't know why it took so long. I had it written, but it just seemed a bit... off. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **S-Lioness: Thank you! She'll get a bit more personality next chapter. :D**

 **Nil River: Not insulting at all! I would rather you ask questions than be confused. I mentioned it briefly in the first chapter, but when Belle knocked him away (that will eventually get a flashback) Ciel realized he did react as he normally does around cats. In the series, just being around someone who has recently** ** _touched_** **a cat would make him sneeze. So, Cel assumes that the cat is one of those hypoallergenic breeds (which do exist- amazing for people like me who are horrifically allergic to cats). Reality, Belle isn't quite a normal cat, so I would imagine that would make her allergens different, thus Ciel would not be allergic. Can't really go much more in-depth than that, but things start getting explained rather quickly in the next few chapters.**

 **MidnightSalem: Ciel is a pure dog person. I just love the idea of him trying to figure out what to do with a cat and internally freaking like "What is that noise? Is that what purring sounds like? It sounds like its dying. And why won't it obey me?!" XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: His Boredom.**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago_

Sebastian was bored.

Walking along the dirty, cobbled streets of London, he did not bother to hide his scowl. His current master, an aging aristocrat with nothing to his name sans his inherited wealth, held no true entertainment for the butler. He felt as if his talents were wasted on this pitiful excuse of a man, who spent most of his time and money in the brothels. The butler sneered at thought of the filthy human he found himself serving.

As he aimlessly wandered the streets, waiting for his master to call upon him so they may return to the manor, he found himself pulled from his thoughts by a strange humming. Turning his gaze across the street, he found himself staring at what appeared to be a young human girl.

She obviously could not have been older than seven or so, yet she walked alone, lugging along a black suitcase at her side. Her clothes were of a higher quality, the dark sapphire colored dress edged with black ribbons and lace, and a black cloak that skirted along the ground. Long, ebony-blue hair fell from a loose bun to curl around her face, complementing her pale skin. Her eyes were focused as she scanned the area, her irises a dark shade, almost as black, but as her face twisted more his way, he could tell that they were certainly _not_ black…

They were, in fact, _red_. Blood red, almost.

 _Interesting…_ he mused, his face impassive but his gaze held interest. The girl had demon blood, the only explanation of that particular shade of irises. Yet, she carried a soul, so not a pure blood like himself. She must have been a half-breed. Even with the her demonic heritage, however, he could still see the soft glow of innocence from the girl's soul, only faintly tinged with the taint of sorrow and melancholy.

He watched her eyes widen upon seeing something, and immediately, she sprinted off towards a parked carriage. His head tilted as the girl argued with a man, the driver by the looks of it, obviously trying to get a ride, but the man dismissed the girl and shooed her away.

With her face twisted in anger, she stormed off, dropping her suitcase flat on the street curb before plopping down on top of it. After a few moments of this, she sighed, anger being replaced with boredom as she slipped back into humming that song.

On any normal occasion, he could care less about what happened to the girl, but half-breeds were rare. Besides, that song was now stuck in his head, and he just _had_ to learn what it was. At least, that's what he convinced himself.

Within a flash, he found himself standing behind the oblivious girl, who continued to hum obliviously to herself. An amused smile played on his lips, silently watching the innocent little half-breed for a few moments before he finally spoke. "My, what an interesting tune… I have never heard that particular song before."

Her spine jolted while her body went rigid, making him chuckle at her startled nature. Whipping her head around and causing her hair to fall from the messily tied remnants of her ribbon, she merely scowled up at him, mustering up as much disdain as a small child possibly could. He, in return, offered his widest, close eyed smile, acting as innocent as he possibly could. Schooling her face to a blank expression, she was soon up and striding away, her skirts swishing with her purposeful stride.

"Quite a backbone for a child…" he mused. With a shrug, he turned to walk away, intent on forgetting about the half-demon child, but after a few strides, he felt compelled to glance back, just to see where she intended to run off to. The strange creature had caught his attention, and with nothing better to do, he found that trailing after her might at least burn some time. SO, he allowed himself to glance back in her direction.

His eyes locked onto her distinctive hair just in time to see her snatched into a dark alley.

He should not care. He did not care. But, he was bored, and something deep in his gut felt displeased at the idea of anyone laying a hand on her. She interested him, which meant that she was his till he was done with her. No one, especially not a lowly human, would be permitted to take what was his. Sighing, he adjusted his gloves on his hands. "Never have I ever been this bored," he muttered darkly as he stepped forward, his eyes momentarily flashing at the thought of spilling human blood. "At least I can kill something. Master _did_ say to go entertain myself…"


	5. His Cat

**_Author's Note: _ I'm sorry this took so long to post! I had to tweak a few things in my plot line. Any who, here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Tails307: You shall find out soon enough~ XD**

 **Lootmagoot: :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: His Cat.**

* * *

"Sebastian, hurry up!"

"Yes, my Lord. You seem to be in a hurry today."

"I want to get this over with. The less time spent dealing with the Undertaker, the better."

"Very well. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finny- watch the mansion and be careful of Belle."

Neither of the pair seemed to notice the sleek, black cat listening to their conversation, nor how she perked up at the mention of the Undertaker. Neither noticed as the cat snuck out of the mansion after them, nor how she hopped up onto the back luggage compartment of their carriage after they had seated themselves inside. And, neither noticed the three servants back in the mansion panicking when they realized they could not find Sebastian's precious cat.

After one long and surprisingly bumpy carriage ride later, the Lord and his butler found themselves at the familiar building of the Undertaker. As Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, however, the two finally noticed the little black cat, who darted under their legs and through the door. "Belle?!" they both shouted in surprise.

"Oh my…" they heard the Undertaker murmur. "I haven't seen this little beauty in a while."

Walking in, the pair noticed the Undertaker staring appreciatively at the cat, who had hopped up onto his counter and engaged the man in a staring contest, her tail twitching. "You've seen this cat before?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Of course!" he replied in an amused tone. " _You_ introduced us." Turning his attention from the confused Sebastian towards the cat, he commented, "You look a little different, though."

The cat growled.

"Sebastian, control your cat," Ciel remarked irritably. "We need to finish our business here."

"So, you aren't here in regards to this lovely creature?"

"No, will you forget about the blasted cat!"

"Touchy…"

With a sigh, Sebastian strode forward to scoop up Belle. "Today is going to be a long day..."

He could have sworn he heard Belle sigh.

* * *

Later that evening as he walked along the empty corridor, a familiar demon butler let his thoughts begin to wander. Nights like this were so peaceful and serene, the full moon above in the cloudless sky lighting up the mansion grounds. He found himself enjoying the rare peace, but at the same time, unwanted thoughts began to drift in his head.

These times had always been his favorite with her. His Isabella. She loved the night, and on cloudless nights would beg him to take her outside, to be carried with his demonic speed through the streets of London, to be taken to dance along the rooftops. Her innocence shined brightest in the moonlight whenever he spent time with her.

He was certain she would have made the perfect mate for him when she came of age. He could not remember another whose presence he had enjoyed as immensely as hers. Hers was childlike nature that could not be smothered by the darkest of flames. If anything, she _thrived_ within the darkness.

She thrived in even _his_ darkness.

He shook his head, trying to free himself from the depressing train of thought. To think that such a simple creature could enthrall him so that even in death she could plague him. Oh, what a creature she had been.

His gaze flickered down to the purring cat at his feet. She rubbed her head against his legs, gazing up at him with those hauntingly familiar eyes. "You would have liked her."

Bending over and scooping up the cat into his arms, he continued to speak. "And she would have adored you. You two would be a match set of strange creatures…" The cat curled into the warmth of his chest, her purrs vibrating through his chest. In the moonlight, he could see the slight blue tone to her midnight black fur, yet another similarity to the deceased girl. "Perhaps you are the reason I cannot move on…"

Dark blood red eyes gazed up at him curiously. "I could simply kill you and rid myself of these foolish human pains of mourning. I could finally forget her…" As if to drive the point home, his hand slid forward to wrap lightly around the poor creature's throat. She fidgeted in his grasp, an almost pleading look in her eyes as she refused to break her gaze from his. But, despite this, his fingers began to tighten ever so slightly…

His face suddenly snapped to the window at his side, appearing to have heard something outside. Looking back to the cat in his arms, he sighed. "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, little Belle." Releasing her throat, he quickly scratched her behind the ears before placing her on the ground. "Be careful, my pet. I have to go take care of some vermin…"

With that, he darted away, leaving the terrified cat alone in the moon lit corridor, wondering what had just happened.


	6. His Deal

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, I am pleasantly shocked with the number of people following this. 40 followers by only the fifth chapter! Y'all are amazing.**

 **On a side note, if you read my story "Tilt," I am so sorry its taking so long to update. I hope to have the chapter finished tomorrow, but finals are at the end of the month, so things are a bit of a clusterfuck right now. ^^;**

 **Also, last announcement: I got another Tumblr account~ I had to delete my last one due to reasons, so now my new Tumblr has the handle Inu-Kami. Its 45% Kuroshitsuji, 45% Inuyasha, and 10% random. Enjoy! XD**

 **Anywho, on with the chapter!**

 **Tails307: Bad Bassy~! XD Sebastian is going to certainly be darker in this story than in my other, I will admit to that. But no worries! Belle is okay! And yeah, I am in school to become a Vet, so animals are my life.**

 **Zeila27: Just a hint of a hint. XD**

 **He is heavily prevalent in my other story, but I intend to have him as a minor subplot in this story later on. I love him too much not to drag him into the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: His Deal.**

* * *

She was frustrated.

Today had been a particularly horrid day. She woke up, happy and excited to go visit her Uncle and Aunt, but not because she liked them. She had yet to decide what she truly thought of them. Still, she didn't care about that. All she cared about was seeing her little cousin again.

Unfortunately, those plans had been put on hold. Her _wonderful_ father had neglected to hire a carriage to pick her up from the train station, leaving her to trudge through London in search of a driver willing to take her to her cousin's home. Sadly, she had no money, and none of the drivers believed her when she said they could be paid upon arrival. So, she wandered the streets, trying to figure out a plan that didn't involve walking for miles, all while humming quietly to herself.

After yet _another_ driver turned her away, she found herself sulking on the roadside, sitting upon her trunk, yet again humming. She picked up the habit for whenever she was deep in thought, though she could not remember where she learned the song from.

Eventually, though, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I've never heard that song before."

Whipping her head around, she found herself staring at a strange man, who gave her a creepy, close-eyed smile. His outfit looked of higher quality than most, and certainly appeared to be a butler's outfit, with no trace of color sans black and white. Looking at his face, she found herself oddly reminded of her uncle, though this man's hair shined blacker, rather than her family's blue-black color.

Not wanting to deal with the stranger, she quickly stood and strode away, lugging her trunk along with her. She may be young, but she was hardly considered trusting. Not even her uncle or aunt, who treated her so well, had earned her trust. The only one she truly trusted was her little cousin, and the little two-year-old boy didn't even understand the world enough yet to betray her. Though, she planned to do everything in her power to make him never want to betray her…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and drug her into an alley. Before she could scream, she was slammed into a wall, dangling a few feet above the ground, while a nondescript man held her up by the throat. "Well, lookie here…" he drawled as she struggled to breathe. "Are you _lost_ little girl?"

But the little girl did not speak. She merely leveled a cold glare at the man, her blood red eyes flashing dangerously as she slowly dug her nails into her attackers hand. With a yelp, he dropped her to the ground, and she fell into a crouch as other men began to laugh at their friend's misfortune. That's when she noticed the three others standing behind her attacker, all looking the perfect description of a thug.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" the first man yelled. She stood still, glaring as his fist hurdled towards her face. But before the blow could hit, a white-gloved hand appeared, grasping the man's wrist and halting the swing.

"Now, that's no way to treat a child," a smooth voice stated. Her gaze whipped to the side, only to see the same butler as before. He had on his close-eyed smile, the one that sent chills down her spine. As she watched him, his back stiff and formal, she noticed how even as the thug struggled with all his might in the butler's grip, he did not move an inch. The butler seemed to _scream_ danger to her, yet the danger was oddly comforting in comparison to the thugs.

"So?!" the thug snarled as his friends moved into defensive stances, hands slowly edging towards not so discreetly hidden weapons. "Why do you care?"

"I do not," the butler stated smoothly, sounding almost as if he was bored. "Normally, I could care less what vile acts you humans come up with. Unfortunately I heard this girl humming before, and I wish to know what the song was." Finally turning his gaze to her, his smile dropped into a smirk. "The tune is stuck in my head."

That's the point when she finally noticed his eyes. The irises were an almost wine red color, a shade lighter then her own, but still, the similarities were unmistakable. She grew up with these eyes, Devil eyes others would call them, and never had she the chance to encounter another with the same color. Even though he basically stated that he did not care about her, she felt as if she could trust him, if only for just the short time being. Trying to sound as confident as possible, she straightened her back, aloofly speaking as she brushed wrinkles out of her dress. "If you take out these morons, I will sing the whole bloody song to you, if you'd like."

His smirk grew, and a sinister look flashed in his eyes. "Careful who you make deals with, little one." His gaze slipped back to the man in his grasp. "You might not like the results."

The air grew heavy around her, and she felt as if she could _feel_ the menacing aura rolling off of him. His eyes flashed again as he stared at the men, at his prey, and she could have sworn that his eyes flashed a brilliant shade of magenta. With a deceptively calm voice, she replied, "Blood's never bothered me."

All of the men's faces drained of color as the most sinister grin grew on the butler's face. "Then we have a deal."

They never even got the chance to scream. Within seconds, four bloody corpses lay across the alley ground as dusk finally embraced the London streets. Dabbing her finger on a smear of blood across her cheek, the young girl murmured, "Impressive…. Messy but efficient."

"Hmm…" went the butler, who stood amongst the corpses, not a single drop of blood on his person. "They splattered more than I expected." Turning his gaze to the young girl with a small smile on his face, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and kneeled before her. Carefully wiping the blood from her cheek and finger, he stated, "There we are, my little Lady. I do apologize for that."

With a very unladylike snort, she stated, "I'm not your lady, and like I said, blood doesn't bother me."

His smile grew for a second, before falling as he noticed the dark bruises forming around her neck. His gloved hand reached out to lightly touch it, and she smiled sadly at him. "It's okay, sir. I've had worse."

With his eyes widening in shock, he finally took the moment to examine the soul of the young girl in front of him. Such brilliant innocence, clinging to joy and happiness that was clearly not very present in her childhood, all seeped in misery and despair and hatred. The scent of her soul was intoxicating, almost maddening, with the allure drawing him in. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to sweep her away to some dark corner and rip her soul from her still living body…

But they had a deal to finish.

With precise movements, he reached around his neck to loosen his necktie. After removing it, he carefully reached towards her, wrapping it like a ribbon around her delicate throat before tying it into a large bow at the back of her neck. While arranging the ribbon to hide the bruise, he nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork. Rising to stand, he silently observed the girl. "Where are your parents?"

The sad smile dropped into a frown. "Daddy sent me by train to stay with my uncle and aunt and cousin for a few months. But, he neglected to get a carriage to pick me up… and Mama died when I was born."

He nodded his head, not truly interested in the girl's life. Humans could be so dull and mundane, and though she carried demon blood, she had been drenched in humanity all her childhood. So, this should be the point where he got what he came for and promptly left, never to be bothered by thoughts of this little half-breed again. Still, he reasoned with himself, after he went through such effort to save the child, he might as well make sure she didn't get killed. And he did still have several hours before his master would call upon him. "I can hail you a carriage, if you'd like."

Her eyes went wide, but then grew suspicious. "What's the catch?"

He chuckled. The girl hardly trusted him, even though he saved her life. _Smart girl…_ "No catch. I'm bored, its growing dark out, and _you_ still owe me a song."

"Oh…" she muttered, though still didn't seem quite convinced. But before she could protest, he grasped her trunk's handle and walked away, knowing she would eventually follow.


	7. His Fight

**Author's Notes: FIFTY FOLLOWERS. Seriously, you all are amazing! I'm so happy with the number of you reading this!**

 **In other news, I should have some commission work done of Isabella in the next few weeks, including of her as an adult and a child. So be on the lookout for that~**

 **This chapter is really short, but I have the next one almost done! It will be up in a few days.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: His Fight.**

* * *

Stalking along the darkened halls, Belle soon found out what had drawn away her master.

Sounds of gunfire rang out clear from outside, the shouts and cries of falling men echoed into the otherwise silent mansion. Hopping up on the windowsill, the figures of men could be scene dotting along the tree-line, with an almost imperceptible blur racing amongst them and taking out the figures.

He was just as impressive as she remembered.

She could make out the other servants joining into the fray, mixing in their own gunfire and crashing sounds. Though she knew them perfectly capable of handling the intruders, she found herself leaping off the windowsill and trotting away to the young Lord's room. Call her paranoid, but she felt a familiar pull, an instinct, a foreshadowing, that screamed to head to him.

That's when she saw them.

Turning the corner, she found herself faced with five fully armed men, each stealthily stalking down the hall towards Ciel's room. None made a sound, walking cloaked in silence and darkness. Panic grew in her stomach, and her mind screamed to do something, anything…

A low growl grew in the cat's throat, back arching as she dipped into a crouch. The men halted, turning to look at the dark red eyes flashing in the darkness, a small black cat outlined by moonlight. One man scowled at the noise the cat made, and quickly making a decision, he pulled a knife from a sheath on his leg and chucked it at the little creature.

A sickening crunch and thump, and the hissing ceased.

Satisfied, the men continued on without a care, having the intent to not look back. That is, until the sickening crunches returned, matched with the sounds of stretching and tearing flesh and bones slotting in and out of place.

Looking back over their shoulders, they watched in horror as the feline stretched and contorted in weird shapes, slowly growing in size. Fur gave way to pale, creamy skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Limbs grew in size, paws stretched to hands and feet, and the skull flattened from the pointed snout of a cat into face of a beautiful woman with long, blue-black hair that flowed over her chest to her waist.

Laying on her side, the dagger stuck out at an odd angle from her neck, buried next to her collarbone. A hand finally moved, shakily lifting up to drop onto the dagger's hilt. With a squelching sound as she unsheathed it from her flesh, she slowly sat up, blood shining along her shoulder and torso. Yet again, the figure found itself silhouetted by the moonlight, the same blood red eyes staring down the men as she stumbled to rise to her feet.

The men found themselves both entranced and terrified by the voluptuous woman standing naked before them, her figure shadowed with only her long, softly curling hair to cover her naked form. She moved her lips as if to speak, but a soft hissing noise came forth, as if her voice was too hoarse from disuse.

One man finally came to his senses, lifting his gun to fire.

Her eyes flashed magenta.

They all screamed in terror as the beautiful woman darted towards them, baring the teeth and claws of a monster, but the eyes of a demon.


	8. His Search

**_Author's Notes:_ Okay, so sorry this took so long, things have been hectic. I am so sorry. I will try not to let this happen again. ;_;**

 **Also, now there are over 70 of you? Thank you so much! I am so appreciative and i will try and be better about posting!**

 **Okay so, no flashback this chapter. Those are going to stop for a little bit, but will continue again later. So, please enjoy some more Sebby~ I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I manage to finish some chapter for my other stories. Stay tuned!**

 **S-Lioness: You shall find out soon enough~ That should be in the next chapter.**

 **jasmine-schuh: Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"This is…quite a mess."

The three servants next to him could barely suppress their gags of displeasure over the utterly terrifying and revolting scene before them. They all silently pleaded that the butler standing in front of them would not require them to clean up this particular… _mess_.

Ciel practically growled from within his room. "Will someone please tell me _why_ I'm not allowed to come out into the hall?"

"Trust me, young Master," Baldroy called out. "You do _not_ want to see this."

The scene in question contained what was the remains of an unknown number of men. The number was unknown due to the fact that the remains were basically _shredded,_ strewn around the hall in such a brutal and violent manner that even the demon butler found himself slightly disturbed.

What disturbed him the most, however, was _not_ the intestines hanging from the candlesticks, nor what appeared to be the smashed in heads in the corner of the hall. It was not the clumps of mangled flesh and bone along the floor, nor the blood dripping from the ceiling.

No, what disturbed him more was that he had no clue _who_ or _what_ had done this.

"You three." The three servants jolted as Sebastian rounded on him. "Guard the young Master." They visibly relaxed upon this order, realizing he was not asking them to clean up the mess in the hall. "I am going to search the grounds and ensure that whoever did…this… is not still here. Then, we shall all work on cleaning up this mess." At this point, they all visibly deflated, and he could not help but smirk. "Unless one of you wants to volunteer to clean it up on your own." With various cries of shock and denial, he dismissed them to his young Master's room before setting off down the halls.

The trail first led to a spare washroom, the splattered and bloody footprints of an undeterminable size leading the way along the once pristine carpet floor. Whoever had done this had taken the time to quickly rinse off the worst of the blood from their figure, staining the bottom of the tub red, before heading off down the halls without the previous blood trail.

However, the stench of blood still clung to the intruder, making tracking them just as easy. Sebastian trailed down the halls, following the stench, trying to also get some grasp of the smell of the intruder, to get a glimpse of what he was facing, but the blood and gore overpowered all else. He could only imagine the amount of blood that had been drenching the intruder after that massacre…

What had triggered such violence? The men were intruders, much like his targets outside the manor, and he could not fathom what led to that rage filled bloodbath. Were they enemies? Had the hunters been hunted? If so, why wait to hunt them within the heavily protected Phantomhive mansion? Perhaps as a warning, but why go through the trouble?

Eventually, he found himself within the servants' quarters. His eyes narrowed, though, upon stopping outside of his own room. Whoever had caused that grotesque scene sat just on the other side of the door. Bracing himself for the worst, he quickly swung the door open….

…only to find the figure of a woman curled up at the foot of his bed.

She wore almost nothing except for one of his dress shirts that had been dug out of his closet. Curling, frizzy blue-black hair spilled over her shoulders and back, and her pale skin stained reddish brown from the blood that had only been hastily rinsed off. Her face held defined cheekbones, and her long lashes settled on those cheeks as she lightly dozed, her lips parted slightly as she breathed.

Slow, numb steps brought him towards her, eventually guiding him to stand next to her. He dropped to kneel, a hand lifting to hover over her face, ever so carefully tracing the air just an inch from her delicate looking skin. The stench of blood long forgotten, he could only focus on her face, internally debating whether or not to wake her.

Finally, the woman's eyes cracked open, revealing the familiar blood red pools that he had ached to see once again. Her lips parted farther, her near silent and raspy voice speaking. "Sebastian…"

His hand finally settled onto her head as he leaned forward to place a lingering kiss to her brow, laying his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, seeking her true scent beneath the blood and reveling in it. As she curled into him, he finally spoke.

"Isabella…"


	9. His Mate

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry about the wait! This summer has not been what I expected it to be.**

 **In other news, THERE ARE NEARLY 100 OF YOU ALL. I AM SO HAPPY. I promise to eventually fix my update schedule for this story and my other one, Tilt, but I have my summer finals this week so... yeah. If you read Tilt, expect an update sometime in the next week. This story should be updated Saturday though cause the next chapter is near done!**

 **Shion Devereaux: Thanks! I loved this little bits of fluff, though I normally can't stay in the fluffy mood for long... we shall see what happens in later chapters~ XD**

 **: Thank you so much!**

 **Bookaholicgurl78: Glad you liked it so much! And you are really sweet! Thanks!**

 **Nivellia Neil: Thanks! And here is the update! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: His Mate.**

* * *

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his face buried into the crook of her neck as he knelt at the bedside, before Sebastian found himself shifting up onto the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her close to his chest and pulled her back with him as he laid against the headboard.

She grumbled a bit at the movement, causing him to chuckle, but as soon as he settled them back down, she began to purr, her fingers grasping the lapels of his suit jacket while she pressed herself as close as she could to his chest, tucking her head up under his chin.

While keeping his hold on her, his fingers began to absently play with the ends of her hair, twisting the curls within his grasp. A small smirk settled on his face before realizing that he could not stay here for long. Sighing, he dropped her hair, his fingers traveling up to lightly grasp her chin and tilt her head up to face him as he leaned back. "I believe I deserve an explanation…"

He loved the adorable little pout she gave him. "Later," she sharply stated, trying to reposition herself, but he kept a firm grip on her chin. "Sebastian…"

Her voice still sounded hoarse, a slight, almost animalistic tone flickering underneath it. She appeared to have not been using it often, for he could only explain the tone as being from lack of use. Still, he needed answers. "I need to know how to explain this to the Young Master… And I will likely take this answer better than him."

Her pout replaced with resignation. "Finally back after three years of being a flipping cat, and I can't even cuddle…"

"I do not cuddle…" he remarked stiffly, before something clicked in his head. "Did you say cat?"

She grinned up at the shell-shocked demon. "Yes, I am quite surprised that neither you nor Ciel realized that your little 'Belle' was not quite the usual cat…" She burrowed her face into his neck. "And this is _certainly_ cuddling…not exactly a bad thing."

He felt himself rumble in response to her nuzzling, enjoying her warmth. "We knew you were a strange cat, but we did not realize you were… we thought you were dead."

She frowned as her head rested on his shoulder. "I am sorry…"

"Do not apologize," he quickly remarked. "I doubt you chose to remain a cat for so long."

"I got stuck." He began to laugh, and she glared at him. "Don't laugh! You try surviving on the streets as a cat for so long."

His gaze softened, and he drew her close. "I will never allow that again." Kissing the top of her head, he murmured, "I will not allow anymore harm to befall my mate…"

She stiffened momentarily before relaxing back into his hold. "Yours…"

He smirked into her hair before turning back to the issue at hand. "We need to go see Ciel."

"This is going to be interesting…" she muttered, making no motion to move. Sensing this, he shifted to slip his feet over the edge of the bed, curling her into his arms. With a squeak, her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to stride towards his washroom. "What are you doing?!"

With a sly smile, he casually remarked, "Oh, you cannot be seeing the Young Master looking like this. You reek of blood…"

Her cheeks reddened. "I didn't mean to… they were heading to attack Ciel."

Carefully sitting her onto the edge of the tub, he leaned over her and pressed yet another kiss to her brow. "I know, my dear. But still, that shall still be one hell of a clean up."

The blush deepened. "I can help clean—"

"A Phantomhive butler who cannot clean up a little blood is not worth his salt," he interrupted smoothly. "Besides, a lady of the house should not have to clean up her messes. That's the jobs of the servants."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest as he drew the bath. "I am _not_ a Lady."

"You certainly are unusual, but still a lady." Turning off the tap, he turned back to her, a positively sinful smirk resting on his face. "Would you like some assistance?"

He didn't know that it was possible for her to grow this red, and he found he enjoyed this result of teasing her. "I can manage," she squeaked out.

"Very well. I shall find you some more… appropriate clothes." Heading to the door, he remarked, "I would be quick if I were you. Unless you would prefer that I come in and help you finish…"

He grinned widely at the sight of her nearly slipping over the edge of the tub into the bathwater.


	10. His Chosen

**_Author's Note:_ AHH. 100 FOLLOWERS.**

 **I wasn't going to update this for another day or two, but I was too happy not to! I'm going to have to put off Tilt one more day though, but that should be posted tomorrow or Monday.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: His Chosen.**

* * *

After some hunting, Sebastian managed to dig out some appropriate clothing from storage. Though she was not very tall, she was certainly too tall to wear any of the clothes left behind by Lady Elizabeth, and if not that, she was certainly too busty…

He did not bother to suppress his smirk as he thought of his Isabella. She had blossomed appropriately as a young woman, as he knew she would. Part of him felt sorry for the string of brokenhearted suitors she would certainly leave in her wake, because if her personality had not changed too drastically over the past three years, he was completely convinced in keeping her as his mate.

She even still seemed receptive to the idea. Though he would never force her, he would certainly have never allowed her to take another. Its not as if he had not already killed off any who had sought a betrothal to her in the past. She was his, and she seemed content with this.

Knocking on the bathroom door, he called out, "I found some suitable clothes. May I enter?"

"Umm…" she called out. "Just a sec… Okay! Come in!"

Pulling the door open, he watched as she stood with her back to the door, wrapped in a small towel, while angling her shoulder towards the mirror above his sink. Curiously, he stepped forward, only to see the partially healed wound reflected back to them.

"What happened?..." he murmured, twisting her around so he could look at the wound more closely, tracing a finger along it.

"A dagger from one of the men last night," she responded simply. "Nothing too serious… Almost fully healed, too."

Though she offered a brilliant smile, he gave her a serious look. "Do you have any other injuries?" Her head shook vigorously, sending her wet hear over her shoulders. With a sigh, he said, "Well, that is something good, I believe…"

Stepping back, he held out the pile of clothes he had kept at his side. "This should do for now. I could not find any shoes your size though…"

"No complaints from me," she remarked, scooping up the pile of clothes. "Damn, it's going to take me a while to readjust to wearing clothes."

"Well, as a Lady you can not go walking around in men's dress shirts, as alluring as you look in them." He devilishly smirked at the return of her blush. "Besides, no one should see you as such except me…"

"Down boy," she quipped cheekily, shifting around him. "Let me adjust to being normal again before you start jumping me…" With her back to him, she did not notice the way his eyes flashed magenta at the prospect. "Okay, now, no looking…"

Indulging her, Sebastian strode out of the washroom after her only to stand with his back to her as she dressed. "Do you acquire any assistance?"

"I can dress myself just fine, thank you!"

He chuckled at her indignant tone. Finally, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, and glanced over at her. "Well, aren't you lovely."

Shifting awkwardly, she dropped her hand from his shoulder to fiddle with one of the elbow length sleeves. The dress she wore was a simple white number, with black ribbons woven along the hem and neckline. It clung to her figure and stretched to the floor, where her feet poked out. "You just had to get white, didn't you?"

"But of course, my innocent little Isabella…" he cheekily remarked, taking her chin in his white gloved hand. "At least it has a little black on it… I have tainted you some."

Her eyes rolled. "Come on, let's get this over with…."

Offering her an elbow, she wrapped her arm around his and he led her out towards the young Lord's room.


	11. His Master

**_Author's Notes:_ I'm back~ **

**Sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff happening. But I live! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: His Master.**

* * *

"I change my mind. I'll just go run away now."

The demon butler smirked down at the nervous girl beside him. "Come now, his bark is worst than his bite."

"Ha, ha, very funny…" she muttered.

Giving her arm an encouraging squeeze and offering a seemingly genuine smile, they finally turned the corner to hall where Ciel's room sat. "Oh, I almost forgot about this."

"Holy hell…" Isabella whispered in awe, staring at the gore covered hallway leading to her cousin's room. " _I_ did this?"

"Yes… remind me not to upset you." With that, he scooped her up into his arms and gracefully jumped over the mess. "I will deal with this later…" Sitting her back on her feet, he gave her his signature close-eyed smile. "Wait here, and I will call for you once I prepare our young Lord."

Nodding numbly, she settled to lean against one of the cleaner walls as he moved forward into the room just ahead of them. She could vaguely hear the exchange of voices, both from her demon, the other servants, and Ciel, but she was too nervous to focus on any of them.

What if he rejected her? What if he could not forgive her? She blamed so much of what happened to him on herself, and her heart ached at the pain Ciel had gone through.

Soon, Sebastian's head poked through the door. "My Lady… if you could please enter."

As she walked forward, she could hear Ciel shout, "Sebastian! What is with all the… dramatics…"

His voice tapered off as she stepped through the door, her head angled slightly down. "Hello Ciel..."

He sat stone still upon the edge of his bed, still dressed in his nightclothes not counting the eye patch tied around his one eye as the early morning light peeked through the windows. His mouth hung ajar as he stared at her with a wide eye, not seeming to believe the sight before him. Sebastian stood off to the side with an amused smirk, the other servants standing behind him with confused expressions.

She began to fidget under his gaze, but before she could speak, Ciel shocked her. "Isabella!" he cried out, darting forward to lock his arms around her waist, much as he would when he was a child…

No, he was still a child, she reminded herself. He was still her little cousin, her little Ciel. And as she knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him, tears filled her eyes, tears of happiness and relief.

* * *

"Will someone please explain to me how she is alive?"

Isabella glanced over at Sebastian who gave her a pointed look. Turning her attention back to Ciel who was still demanding an answer, she sighed. "Get dressed, and I will explain in your study. It's a bit… complicated." He looked irritated at her answer, but he was still satisfied that she would explain things soon.

Stepping forward towards the young Earl, Sebastian spoke over his shoulder to the other servants. "Start cleaning up the mess in the hall while I help the young Master. I will join you soon."

The trio visibly deflated at the idea of facing the bloodied remains that decorated the hall, and Isabella instantly felt guilty. "I can help with the mess."

Sebastian glared at her while the three blanched at her offer. "Isabella, I already stated how as a Lady, you should have to—"

"It's _my_ mess, I should be the one to clean it up!"

"Whoa, wait!" Bardroy exclaimed. "Are you saying the _you_ shredded those men?!"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, she gave a nervous laugh. "They were going to hurt Ciel… and I got a little pissed when they stabbed me."

With a gasp, Mey-Rin shouted, "Oh, you were stabbed Miss?! You shouldn't be up and about!"

"I am fine, and I can help—"

"No, Isabella." All eyes turned to Ciel who had yet again slipped on his mask of the serious and intimidating lord. "You are a Phantomhive, and as such, you should not be performing the tasks of servants." Turning his gaze back to Sebastian, he motioned him to come over and prepare him for the day. "We shall discuss exactly how you caused that… mess… once we are in my study." Then, he muttered, "Not that I have even seen the mess yet…"

"Yeah, please do not look at it…" Isabella chimed in. "Its not a very pretty sight…"

As Sebastian began the task of preparing Ciel for the day, Isabella moved to lean against one of the posts of the bed. The other servants took the unspoken cue to leave and begin cleaning the hall, but as they filed out the door, Finny stopped and poked his head back in. "Oh! Sebastian, have you seen where Belle went?"

At the mention of the cat, Isabella slipped from her leaning position on the post and fell to the floor with a yelp while Sebastian struggled to stifle his laughter. CIel looked between the two and sighed in exasperation.

"You two are going to cause me many headaches, aren't you?"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ So, I mentioned this is detail on my story Tilt, but for those of you who do not read it or missed it, I'm currently looking for a beta! Not a traditional "edit before I post" beta, but someone who can edit my old chapters in this and Tilt. Also, occasionally let me bounce story ideas off of.**

 **If interested, leave in the comments below or PM me! I would prefer if you either had an account here or a Skype. If you can help, I would appreciate it very much!**


	12. His Carriage

**Author's Note: Okay, this is longer than most chapters, but i couldn't figure out how else to break it up, and I need to finish this flashback. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: His Carriage.**

* * *

Garnering a carriage had been fairly easy for the butler, and the young girl insisted she would pay him back once they reached her uncle's mansion. When she told the driver her destination, however, the butler could not help but raise a brow.

"You are the niece of the Earl Phantomhive?"

"Mm-hmm…" she responded as she settled into the carriage, he following suit. "My mama was his sister. I like to think of myself as a Phantomhive more than Lancaster, which is my Father's family name…" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oi! We never gave names! Mine is Isabella. What's your name?"

He chuckled at the slip into innocence the girl showed as she eagerly awaited his name. "Its Gerald Barnes." Her face scrunched up in displeasure. "I know, my Master chose it. Absolutely dreadful, isn't it?"

"Your Master named you?" The butler nodded. With a tilt of her head, she quipped, "That's odd. Can I give you a different name?"

With a devious grin, he replied, "Only if I like it."

"Then I will think up a good one!" She gave him the most dazzling smile, one that actually reached her eyes. Then, she leaned over to her trunk next to her, pulling out a large pad of paper and some sharpened charcoal, much to the butler's surprise. Tucking herself into the corner of her seat, legs folded up under her skirts, she began to sketch, facing in a way where he could not see her papers. Soon, after, her voice softly filled the carriage, singing the words to that song she hummed.

 _"Don't you e'er laugh as a hearse goes by,  
_ _For you may be the next to die."_

So, she finally gave the song words. As he listened to her words, he had to suppress a chuckle at the morbid tune. Of _course_ this child would know such a song. Though she certainly was not the most musically gifted with her voice, she fortunately was not unbearable to listen to.

 _"They wrap you up in a big white sheet,  
_ _From your head down to your feet.  
_ _The put you in a big black box  
_ _And pile ya down with dirt and rocks."_

 _"All goes well for about a week,  
_ _Then your coffin begins to leak.  
_ _The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out,  
_ _In your stomach and out your mouth.  
_ _A big black bug with two red eyes…"_

 _"Crawls up your gut and out your eyes.  
_ _They invite their friends, and their friends too,  
_ _And they all come over to chew on you.  
_ _And this is what it is to die,  
_ _I hope you had a nice goodbye.  
_ _Did you ever think as a hearse goes by,  
_ _That you may be the next to die?"_

Guessing that marked the end to the song, the girl fell into a soft humming as she focused in more on her sketch. The butler found himself amused and intrigued by the girl, this Isabella Phantomhive. Such taint and innocence existing in one small child. He wondered what her soul tasted like. Perhaps when he finished with this contract, he would seek out a child like her. That would certainly be entertaining.

Though, as he thought that, he realized how he refused to entertain the idea of contracting her soul. Its not as if he couldn't: Half-demon souls were still valid souls. But he found himself not wanting to consume this girl. Though he was sure he could make one hell of a meal out of her, he felt as if he would be betraying her. She obviously trusted few, and he would not take advantage of this rare and fragile trust she placed upon him.

For a while, that's how the ride went. Her humming and sketching, and him staring at her with a thoughtful expression. Finally, she broke the silence, speaking quietly and without looking away from her sketch. "You're not human, are you?"

Though his eyes widened in shock, the only motion he made was to slowly tilt his head while observing her. "No. No, I am not. Does that scare you?"

"No," she responded firmly. Then, turning her head to meet his gaze, she added, "I'm not human either, am I?"

He chuckled lowly. "Not fully. You are a half demon. Most certainly on your father's side since you know your mother's family." With a smirk, he added, "How did you know you were not fully human?"

"My sketches and paintings," she turned black to her work, adding a few more scratches of her charcoal before smudging it with her little fingers. "I see things I'm not supposed to."

"Like what?"

"Like you." Before he could question her, she carefully sat down her charcoal before handing her sketch to him. "That's you, isn't it?"

Before him sat a beautifully haunting work that he could not imagine being done by a child in a bumpy carriage. Though his true form was terrifying and hideous by normal human standards, she made him seem almost angel-like, but of the fallen variety. Crow feathers swirled loosely around his frame, and though more towards the abstract side, this was certainly his demon form.

"The eyes are wrong," he bluntly stated as he stared at the blank spaces where his eyes should be.

"Forgive me for not having magenta charcoals," she snapped, causing him to look back at her as she crossed her arms and huffed. "Besides, I doubt I could do them justice."

His lips quirked into a smirk, before looking back to the sketchbook, carefully leafing through the loosely bound pages. "What other kinds of things do you see?"

"I think they are foreshadowings…" Her voice came out hesitantly. "Some have happened, like a painting I did of a maid being crushed by a bookshelf… others haven't. But the images just appear in my head, and they don't go away till I paint or sketch them."

"Astounding…" he murmured as he looked at more of the sketches, most seeming to lean towards the more macabre type of work. "But not all of these are predications, correct?"

"None of those are, besides your sketch. I tend to prefer to paint my predications."

"Such a dark mind for a child…"

She simply shrugged.

Finally flipping back to his sketch, he grinned. "May I keep this?" A smile lit up her face at his request, and she dug through her trunk to pull out what looked to be a small scalpel and a thin paintbrush.

Hopping up from her seat to plop down beside him, he watched curiously as she used the scalpel to cut a shallow grove along her left palm. Then, she picked up her paintbrush to dip into the small cut. Leaning over the sketchbook that was still in his lap, she carefully painted her name in the bottom corner of the page, occasionally dabbing the brush back into the cut.

Finally leaning back up from the sketch, she grinned triumphantly. "There! A piece of art should always carry a bit of the artist. Now, its from my mind _and_ body."

She expected some kind of response from him, but all she got was a blank faced stare. Her brow furrowed, unsure of how to respond, that is until he carefully sat aside the picture and grasped her small hand. He stared intently at the small pool of blood in her palm. "Such a strange creature…" he muttered.

Eventually, he lifted her hand to his mouth and drew his tongue along the cut. She made a sound of protest, but stopped as she felt the sting of the cut fade away. Drawing her palm back to herself, though he still lightly grasped the sides of it, she watched as the wound quickly stitched itself shut, leaving not even a hint of a scar. "How…"

The demon grinned. "I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

At that point, the carriage drew to a stop, and she nearly pouted. The butler sent her an amused look before carefully rolling up her sketch and tucking it away in his jacket while she repacked her items into her trunk.

Exiting the carriage first, he turned around to help her follow behind him. One hand took hers, and the other took her trunk from her. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, eyes turned to the ground.

Lifting her chin with his white-gloved hand and offering a sly smirk, his red eyes glinting, he drawled, "Perhaps… You certainly are interesting, Lady Isabella Phantomhive. It certainly was a pleasure meeting you."

She beamed at his praise. "You were not so bad yourself… and I do believe I've come up with a name for you."

"Oh?" he asked, raising a brow at the small girl at his side.

With a wide grin, she bobbed her head in affirmation. "I think you look like a Sebastian! Sebastian Michaelis!"

With a tilt of his head, he pondered the name. Though a bit more showy then what his other masters have named him, he realized that this name suited him the most. With a grin, he stated, "Well, then, my Lady, from now on, that shall be my name with you."

Before she could speak, she heard the mansion doors open. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the elderly Tanaka standing in the doorway holding a candle while her uncle stepped out into the night air to greet her. She smiled and waved, before turning back to speak to her demon.

But, she found herself alone.


End file.
